Love Drunk
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is a lead singer to Abyss who has a Crush on the lead singer of Midnight Dream, Clare Edwards. What happens when she wants to sing a duet with him? Will he stop his drinking and partying ways? Not good at summaries
1. Realizing

Chapter 1: Realization

Eli's point of view:

I woke up this morning with a thrashing headache. Stupid god damn Jack Daniels. I hate it because when I drink I have no control, but love it because it makes me forget. Forget about everything. Julia, My parents, and all of my fan girl stalkers. They just can't get enough of me. Sometimes I fear for my life. I'm exaggerating of course. My name is Elijah Jacob Goldsworthy and I am the lead singer of Abyss. We're an alternative band that has been very popular popping out songs for the past year and a half. We have been really successful. By we I mean Me, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and Mark Fitzgerald. I felt something stir in the bed, next to me. It was a girl. She was only in a bra and underwear. Oh dear god. Her hair was disheveled and her mascara and eye liner was all over the place. She sat up and looked at me.

"Hey baby." She said. Great job Eli you found yourself a clinger.

"Uhhh… hey how you doing? You hungry?" I asked hoping she would fall for it so I could get dressed and leave.

"Very much." I smiled sweetly at her. And replied,

"Then I'm gonna got get some food and bring it back. Okay?" she smiled and nodded.

"Okay but don't take to long." She said before laying back down. I smiled to myself got dressed and headed out the door. I'm lucky she fell for it. I ran down the apartment complex's stairs till I reached the parking lot. There I found my trusty hearse. Morty. I jumped in and put the car in drive. The ride was too quiet so I put on the radio to some local rock station. I was soon filled with the beautiful angelic voice of Clare Edwards. She was the lead singer of Midnight Dream. One of my favorite bands. You could say that I had a little thing for Clare Edwards. She was beautiful. She had Aubern hair that seemed to flow freely and always looked flawless. She had a lip piercing, and a Monroe. She wore dark colors such as black, Plum, and Crimson, but seemed to match it up with some neon here or there. Clare also would have on a awesome T-shirt from Hot topic or something like that. She NEVER wore heels always vans or converse. A While back I got a friend request from her on Facebook. Turns out we have a lot of mutual friends so I accepted. We chat on I.M. occasionally. She even brought up the possibility of us recording a song together which made me ecstatic. So I officially have a crush on Clare fucking Edwards! I admit it. Whenever me and the guys are driving some where and Midnight Dream is playing they say things like 'Hey Eli your girlfriend is singing' or 'Eli it's your future wife!' . that just annoys me because I don't make fun of their crushes on Haley Williams, Avril Lavigne, or Miley Cyrus. Like come on. How old are they like 12? The sad part is their all 20. They also say that I'm a little too old for Clare considering she's 19 and I'm 20. But age is only a number right? The guys even took the liberty of taking one of her posters drawing a heart around her head, crossing out the name and making it say 'Mrs. Goldsworthy', and taping it above my bed. I haven't took it down because I like that picture of her. Oh I got it bad. I then tried to recall the events of last night which wasn't happening at all. The last thing I remember was taking a shot of Whiskey when every thing went blurry. Then I realized I need to change. As I was driving home I realized that Adam was going to have a visitor for us. I wonder who it was. As I was parking in the driveway I saw a 1965 Mustang convertible parked a little bit away. Who's could that be? I walked up the porch steps to the door and knocked. I forgot my house keys here. Fitz answered the door.

"Hey man." I greeted with our guy hug thing.

"Hey Eli. Come inside we want you to meet our guest." He said smiling. I kicked of my shoes and followed him into the den. That's when I saw Adam, Drew, and her laughing at something. I can't believe she's in my house and I probably look like a train hit me. Why…more importantly.. How did she get here? I thought she was on tour. It didn't matter because I finally get to meet her face to face.

**Who do you think the mystery guest is? Sorry this chapter is so short but I made it this way so I would be like hooking you into reading this. Review please!**


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

Eli's point of view:

There she was in all her glory. Clare Diana Edwards was sitting on my couch! In my house! This must be a dream. I pinched myself for reasoning but it sure as hell wasn't a dream. Holy shit this is really happening isn't it? I realized I was just standing there gaping so I took a couple steps towards them and cleared my throat. That snapped them out of their laughing fit. They all turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey Eli. I would like you to meet Clare the singer from Midnight Dream."

"Adam I know who she is." I said sarcastically. She just chuckled. Her laugh was music to my ears. She walked towards me with her arms open. Oh my god. I get to hug her! She wrapped her arms around me and I returned the favor. She smelt like cotton candy. Yum. She pulled back and smiled while looking at me.

"Well it's about time we met. I was starting to think it wouldn't happen." She smirked. She was very cute.

"I know right? How did you get here? I thought you said you were on tour."

"Was. Was on tour. It ended about a week ago. And I drove here from Vancouver which is where the last concert was held. So…happy to see me?" she smiled. I nodded.

"It has been a dream to meet you actually. I mean you are so talented." I said truthfully.

"Well thanks. Your not so bad yourself." She blushed. She then walked over to the couch she was sitting on before and sat down again. She patted the spot next to her as to tell me to sit down. I complied. Clare looked especially beautiful today. She was in jean shorts, a black metro station shirt, neon green suspenders and purple vans. She had on mascara and a thin amount of eyeliner that made her sapphire eyes pop. Her hair was perfect as well.

"not to sound mean or anything but why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh Adam invited me. He and Drew are some of my close family friends." So that explained it.

"Oh" was what I replied while Adam and Drew beamed. Fitz was just laughing.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" we all said at the same time.

"I'm bored so…do you want to trade secrets?" she asked mischievously.

"Sure." I replied.

"I'm down." Fitz said.

"Okay" Drew said. Adam just nodded.

"Okay. I'll go first but what I say you can't tell anybody. Got it?" she said and we all nodded.

"The only people who know this is my band and family. Not even people who claim they know 'everything' there is about me know this." I encouraged her to go on.

"Well….You see…I…have a…child." She said wincing near the end.

"Really?" Adam asked gaping.

"You do?" fitz asked. I was just speechless. I can't believe the girl of my dreams has a child. But everybody has their quirks I mean who am I to judge I'm a boarder line alcoholic.

"Her name is Isabella Michelle Edwards I had her when I was 16 a sophomore in has my last name because the douche-bag who is supposed to be her father left me when I didn't want to get an abortion. I just…didn't have the heart to kill something that could be so great in this world or do something great in this world. You know?" what she said was beautiful except the part where the guy who impregnated her left her for his own selfish reasons.

"Wow." Fitz said.

"That's cool that you have a kid." Drew said.

"I can't believe it. You with a kid?" Adam replied.

"that's cool. Can I meet her?" I asked. she smiled at me.

"Yeah you guys can meet Izzy. She lives at my mom's house with me since I'm always on tour and stuff." She said.

"Where does your mom live?"

"She loves in Wasega Beach. Right on the beach. All this talking has made me want to got to the beach. What about you?" Clare asked us all.

"Okay." We all said.

"Okay. You all can go change into your swim suits and I'll wait here." With that being said me and the guys got up and headed up the stairs to our rooms and changed. Around 5 minutes later we were all heading out the door to her car which was the 1965 mustang.

Oh My God! Adam, Drew my mom is gonna flip out on how much you have grown up. Just be prepared to get your cheeks pinched." We all then laughed.

"You guys will love Izzy she is hilarious not to mention adorable." I was excited to meet Clare's daughter. I was going to use this opportunity at the beach to get to know her. The real her. Not the one the world sees. Now off to Mrs. Edwards's house.


End file.
